dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Raging Hulk (3.5e Prestige Class)
Races of War Variant Becoming a Raging Hulk The most likely candidate for raging hulk is a barbarian, though a fighter/barbarian may also choose to take levels in raging hulk to add a little firepower to his already strong attacks. Strength, Constitution and Dexterity are prime skills for this class. Class Features All of the following are class features of the raging hulk. : A raging hulk continues to gain rage dice and Combat Movement, as if they were leveling in barbarian class. : A raging hulk does not take the standard -4 penalty for wielding improvised weapons. (Ex): Being a raging hulk lets him function in many ways as if he was one size category larger. Whenever a raging hulk is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for an opposed check (such as during grapple checks, bull rush attempts, and trip attempts), the raging hulk is treated as one size larger if doing so is advantageous to him. A raging hulk is also considered to be one size larger when determining whether a creature’s special attacks based on size (such as improved grab or swallow whole) can affect him. A raging hulk can use weapons designed for a creature one size larger without penalty. However, his space and reach remain those of a creature of his actual size. The raging hulk gains all of the pluses and minuses of advancing one size category (See The Monster Manual p291). The benefits of this extraordinary ability stack with the effects of powers, abilities, and spells that change the subject’s size category. (Su): At 2nd level, a raging hulk can increase his size whenever he rages. When going into rage, a raging hulk can increase his size by one size category, by 2 categories at 5th level, and by 3 at 8th level. Treat this as the enlarge spell for all intents and purposes except the raging hulk is treated as advancing another size category (See The Monster Manual p291). This ability stacks with the raging hulks Hulk Up ability. However, for every additional point of strength added, the raging hulk loses 1 point of intelligence and charisma, to a minimum of 3. There is no way to regain these lost points until the rage has ended. After the rage ends, the raging hulk regains lost intelligence and charisma at a rate of 2 per round. Standard rage penalties and bonuses apply. (Su): At 2nd level, a raging hulk can get angry, realy angry. He can start raging as a full round action without entering combat. Rage lasts until he has neither struck an enemy for three consecutive rounds nor suffered damage from an enemy for three consecutive rounds. He may voluntarily end a Rage as a full-round action. (Su): At 3rd level, a raging hulk becomes more durable when he is in his colossal rage, he gains Damage Reduction equal to (his raging hulk levels/2 + 2) when he is using his colossal rage ability. This Damage reduction stacks with any other damage reduction the raging hulk may have. : At 4th level a raging hulk begins to master improvised weapons. All improvised weapons are treated as being +1 weapons. This bonus increases to +2 at 9th level. (Ex): At 5th level, a raging hulk in a Colossal Rage can move just as well as he could when he is his normal size. The penalty to Dexterity for increasing in size is reduced by half for a raging hulk, and disappears completely at 9th level. (Ex): At 6th level, a raging hulk can use its fury to throw things... really far. As a Full-Round Action, a raging hulk may throw an improvised weapon at twice its range increment, adding twice his Strength modifier to his damage roll. (Su): At 7th level, a raging hulk gains Fast Healing 3. This ability increases to Fast Healing 5 at 10th level. (Su): At 10th level, a raging hulks rage is so great, that he can unleash his fury in one devastating attack that can make mountains crumble. Once per encounter, as a Full Round Action, a raging hulk may slam the ground with great force, this is treated like the earthquake spell, except that the shock wave from the slam attack deals 5d6 damage per size category bigger than medium to all creatures within 20ft per size category bigger than medium (reflex half DC 10 + strenght mod). :P --Sergejsvk 09:57, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hulk Smash Make the save DC scale. 10 + 1/2 character level + 1/2 strength mod might be appropriate. For a level 20 raging hulk with 56 strength (16 + 5 levels +5 wishes + 6 item + 8 rage + 16 size increases), this would come out as a DC 33 save, which is pretty on par with what saves should be at. The current DC is just too low to matter. --Andrew Arnott (talk, ) 15:31, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :That would be 43, actually. The bonuses to Strength from raging and size increases push it over the top. -- Jota 18:07, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I messed up the math a bit, but not as significantly as you think. 10 + 10 (1/2 character level) + 11 (1/2 a +23 strength mod) = DC 31. Reasonable for a wizard level class. --Andrew Arnott (talk, ) 18:33, June 4, 2010 (UTC)